1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitter circuit, and more particularly, to a low power transmitter providing selectable waveform generation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Submarine Underwater Communication Program (SUCP) of the Range Technology Development Program (RTDP), among other applications, calls for a transmitter capable of outputting one or more selectable pulse and/or CW waveforms. In addition, such a transmitter needs to be compact and low power when it is to serve as the signal source section for an application in a deep water environment where the use of battery power is dictated.
In the past, circuits, sometimes referred to as "pingers", were used to generate certain, predetermined types of signals for acoustic transmission, communication, tracking and channel modeling. However, these circuits are limited in that each pinger could not transmit a signal different than its predetermined signals without changing its circuitry. Costly, time-consuming design, development and testing of a new, or modified, pinger circuit was thus required for each different signal to be transmitted.